This Clinical Research Center is a discrete ward of 10 beds to which patients are admitted for clinical investigation by investigators from all departments of the medical center. Each investigator is related to a specific project and is under the direct supervision of the principal investigator of that project. This center provides nursing, dietetic, and certain laboratory and administrative personnel to aid in the conduct of these research projects.